


What Does Love Mean to You?

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, Mostly porn with some emotional plot to it, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: Yuuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Final, but how much happiness can he hold onto if that means Viktor isn't needed to coach him through it anymore?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for starting this read. This is my first YOI fic and I had to get something out to contribute to the fandom so here goes nothing! Also i don't write fanfiction as often as I'd like to or smut for that matter, so let me know what you think, good or bad!

“What does it mean to you Yuuri?” Viktor loomed over Yuuri in the dim lit room and asked again with a softened voice. “After you finished this season, what did you decide love means to you?”

Yuuri sat on the hotel bed spent, fevered, and worried, each at the same time considering the previous and upcoming events of the day. Yuuri opened his mouth in a futile attempt to respond but closed it when the words couldn’t formulate. The more Viktor moved towards him, the more Yuuri’s thoughts became jumbled. Viktor was usually oversharing his personal space but this time it felt different. Viktor’s attachment was rather differing this time because it may have been the last time Viktor would give Yuuri his complete attention. 

“Love to me…” Yuuri trailed off, his chest aching as he held onto to Viktor’s gaze. “…to me love is when I feel like I can do anything I dream to do and be as happy as I can possibly be. It’s feeling like I’ve won even before I have the chance to. It’s also painful though,” Yuuri averted his eyes from Viktor’s. “Love can be painful. It does motivate me but it also forces me to hold on to what I love around me, and losing what I love, is painful,” Yuuri wasn’t crying, but he wanted to. Even though he won the Grand Prix Finals and felt more accomplished than he could have imagined, he at the same time felt more defeated than ever. “What about Viktor? What is love to you?” He asked in a cracked voice, hoping that if the talking fell onto Viktor then he’d be spared of saying anything to spark up tears. 

“As I’ve said before, I cannot describe love in words, Yuuri.” Viktor looked down at Yuuri who still refused to meet his eyes.

“Then instead of words, how would you describe it.” Yuuri’s mouth felt dry at the forced words. He intended to provoke Viktor. He wanted this man to love him more, to hold him, to just touch him. 

“Through actions.” Viktor replied. 

“Like cheering on the sidelines?” Yuuri stared listlessly at the bed beneath them and away from Viktor.

Viktor hummed and laughed. “I suppose those are some ways.”

“Through your actions then, can you show me how else you would describe love?”

“Right now?” 

“Yes.” The idea of Viktor not having eyes for Yuuri alone was making the pain throb more. He needed comfort, anything would do, but he needed it to come from Viktor, he needed to know that Viktor hadn’t abandoned him in thought just yet. 

Viktor lifted a hand and ran his fingers along Yuuri’s neck and beneath his chin. He turned Yuuri’s head to face himself again and held it while he kissed him. 

Yuuri stiffened beneath Viktor. He was pushing for a hug or even the feeling of Viktor’s hand just brushing against his, but this was better. Viktor’s lips moved softly against his own. Even though Yuuri could only attempt to mimic the movements, he wondered if this kiss felt satisfying to Viktor as well. 

“What else does it mean to you?” Viktor asked while pulling away, yet still inches from Yuuri’s face.

“It means wanting the person I love to touch me until they’ve felt every single part of me.” Yuuri’s heart raced with every word he said. Viktor may just be overly friendly in customs, but if he had any intention of moving that affection in a different direction, then it needed to be made clear. 

Viktor kissed Yuuri again. He placed a few soft and subtle kisses upon Yuuri’s lips before slipping his tongue in Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri took in a short startled breath and tried his hardest to kiss Viktor back. He had never kissed anyone like this before, let alone have been so consumed by emotion from a kiss that he couldn’t think straight. Viktor’s hand had already slipped under Yuuri’s shirt before he had even noticed he was being touched. The steady beating of Yuuri’s heart had to have peaked the other’s interest because Viktor’s hand brushed over Yuuri’s chest briefly before remaining still over Yuuri’s heart. 

Viktor moved himself up against Yuuri and deepened the kiss before sealing it moments after. 

“And?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri’s voice fell quiet “And not wanting them to stop.”

“Understood.” Viktor left a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, then moved down and ran his tongue along Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri shivered at the contact while Viktor’s cool hand gently brushed over his skin from beneath the shirt. Viktor was kissing along the side of Yuuri’s neck until a quiet moan escaped Yuuri’s lips.

Viktor took in a deep breath and sat up. Yuuri’s lips fell slightly parted as he studied Viktor wondering what made him stop. 

“Yuuri, am I that person to you?” Viktor ran a fidgety hand through his white hair.

“Are you that person to me?” Yuuri repeated his question.

“Am I the person you love?” 

It was obvious wasn’t it? How could Viktor be unsure? Where was all of Viktor’s confidence? This was Viktor Nikiforov, the man who flew all the way from Russia to Japan just to be Yuuri’s coach and the same man who led Yuuri to victory today. This was the same Viktor who sat in front of him contemplating if he was actually the one Yuuri loved or not. 

Yuuri hit his knuckle against Viktor’s forehead. “Idiot, who else would it be?” Yuuri laughed and sat himself up to level with Viktor before inching forward to brush their lips against each other’s. 

“Your love is special Yuuri, only the luckiest person in the world could be grateful enough to receive it.” Viktor smiled endearingly and lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Then I guess the good luck charm rings paid off.” Yuuri returned a sheepish smile.

Viktor chuckled before he reached for the hem on the younger man’s shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Yuuri had been bare in front of Viktor before, but this time just felt all too embarrassing because Viktor was touching and kissing him in spots he wasn’t used to. The burning sensation that Viktor gave him was usually just in his face, but now his whole body felt hot. 

“Viktor, please show me, what else love means to you.”

“Only for you Yuuri.” Viktor straddled Yuuri and leaned down to kiss him while hugging him tight enough to nearly squeeze the life out of him. 

_I should be the one holding on to you for dear life_ Yuuri thought while bringing his arms around Viktor to return the gesture. _I’m not the one due to leave for Russia_. Yuuri began to feel timid and out of place. He couldn’t love Viktor the way he longed to if he was planning on losing him, could he?

“Yuuri I…”

“I don’t want you to go away.” Yuuri choked out his words. Viktor already knew it, he had to have known. Yuuri had always been selfish with Viktor but the choice that Viktor made now would change everything. “Love to me, is you Viktor. It’s you and only you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Viktor’s silence sunk Yuuri’s heart further down. Viktor had obligations in Russia, and Yuuri knew that. “I—I’d go to Russia with you if you need to be there, I understand. I’ll go even if to just support you and breath the same air as you.”

Viktor’s mouth twitched before he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s. “When did you have time to become poetic?” He closed his eyes, smiling softly. “Yuuri, you’re the most impressive person I’ve ever met,” He laughed a little bit. “Whether you wanted to leave home and go to Russia or not, I wouldn’t take another step in life without you.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched and the heartache he suffered from vanished. He eased himself with a deep breath and smiled inches away from Viktor. He ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair then kissed him. Yuuri tugged at Viktor’s shirt while kissing him, hoping that Viktor would get the hint. He did. Viktor pulled off his own shirt and slowly led Yuuri back against the bed. His fingers glided down Yuuri’s body from his cheek, to his neck, and across his chest before finally resting at the hem of his pants. 

The red in Yuuri’s face deepened as Viktor started to palm the swell in Yuuri’s pants.

“You’re very cute like this too.” Viktor scanned Yuuri before returning to unbutton and pull off the dress pants that Yuuri didn’t bother to change out of. 

Yuuri unconsciously moaned when Viktor made skin contact and began slowly stroking him. The sounds must have flickered something in Viktor because he started jerking harder and the more Yuuri gasped and writhed, the faster Viktor built their momentum. 

Yuuri didn’t peg himself to be such a quick finisher, but because it was Viktor, he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Viktor… I can’t hold…” Yuuri inhaled sharply and Viktor slowed down. 

“I know.” Viktor chuckled and bent his head down in between Yuuri’s legs causing Yuuri to gasp even louder. 

“What are you— _hn_ ,” Yuuri yelped as Viktor enclosed his mouth around him. 

Yuuri watched Viktor’s head pace up and down on him. He was already seconds away from coming just moments ago but thankfully the few seconds it took for Viktor to adjust himself gave Yuuri some time to calm down. He was drowning in pleasure now and wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Everything Viktor did left Yuuri quivering with excitement. Viktor’s hands clutching Yuuri’s skin, his tongue flickering along his length, his cool breath that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine, leaving him in a haze of dizziness, the wet noises and deep grunts coming from Viktor. Everything left him desperately craving more.

“I’m—I’m going to come…” Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip while gripping Viktor’s hair, hoping to prolong himself for Viktor’s sake. He could feel himself reaching his peak, the ecstasy was too overwhelming for him to stifle his release any longer.

“Viktor…sto—“ Viktor bobbed his head faster over Yuuri’s cock and began watching Yuuri as he licked and sucked on him.

Yuuri’s hands fumbled around while he grasped for the sheets beneath him. “Ha… _ahh_ ,” Yuuri cried out, feeling himself lose the battle, and finishing before Viktor gave up. 

Yuuri panted heavily as he came off of the orgasm. His eyes could barely focus on Viktor who sat in front of him, thumb to his own lips, brushing across them in an attempt to clean himself off.

“And to me,” Yuuri began in between breaths. “Love is when your touch makes me feel so amazing that I could die without a single regret in world.”

“Don’t die yet.” Viktor grinned and undid his belt to pull down his own pants.

Yuuri’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the bulge in Viktor’s briefs.

“Viktor, are you…” Yuuri’s eyes moved up to meet Viktor’s with a sort of bewilderment in them. 

“Only if you’re okay with it.” Viktor hovered over Yuuri, and pressed their hips together. 

“I am.” Yuuri grunted as Viktor rubbed against him, the friction building as he started bucking his own hips against Viktor’s.

Viktor leaned forward to rest his forehead on Yuuri’s, gently rubbing his nose over the other man’s before placing on kiss on his lover. Viktor regressed backwards to hunch in between Yuuri’s legs. He reached for his own cock and pressed it against Yuuri’s entrance.

“ _Ah hnn_ ,” Yuuri winced as soon as Viktor pushed inwards. Viktor grimaced and paused, lacing his fingers through Yuuri’s before going any further. 

As Viktor pressed in, Yuuri tried his hardest to suppress any moans or grunts. It was beyond painful and Yuuri knew it would only become more painful in a matter of seconds, but he didn’t want Viktor to stop. He didn’t want to lose sight of this image. Viktor naked and exposed on top of him, warm and inside of him, panting at the effort of making love to him, and focusing only on him. The amount of love he felt right now for Viktor by far surpassed the pain he felt. 

After Viktor made it all the way in, he looked at Yuuri cautiously. “Is it okay?” Yuuri only nodded and tried to smile, although it didn’t manage to convince Viktor. 

Viktor wrinkled his eyebrows. “I can pull out. I’ll go slowly.”

Yuuri shook his head quickly. “Don’t do that.” He gestured for Viktor to lean in close to him. 

Viktor seemed unsure of the entire situation, but leaned down nonetheless. 

Once Viktor was close enough, Yuuri lifted himself up and whispered into Viktor’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.” He heard Viktor inhale sharply before nodding his head.

“That’s a dirty thing to say,” Viktor wet his lips and started rocking his hips slowly against Yuuri. 

It took several painful motions before the rhythm turned out in Yuuri’s favor. Viktor slid in and out of Yuuri almost seamlessly but his heavy breathing and grunts made his efforts apparent. 

“Viktor… _ngh _…it feels really good now….go faster.” Yuuri didn’t bother concealing any more moans, he wanted Viktor to hear him just as he could hear Viktor.__

Viktor didn’t have to be asked twice before he quickened his pace. He thrusted in and out, faster and harder. He removed his fingers from in between Yuuri’s and lifted Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders, making the access easier. 

“ _Hnn_ ,” Viktor’s moan was deep and audible among Yuuri’s as he continuously bore in and out of the man below him. “You’re so tight,” Viktor’s voice wavered. “It’s amazing.” 

Yuuri had never seen Viktor look this worked up. Even during the most strenuous of performances, he never looked quite like this. It was the biggest turn on Yuuri had ever encountered. Cupid’s arrow always shot directly through Yuuri’s heart when Viktor looked so drained yet stimulated at the same time after a competition, but this kind of raw fatigue was new to him and he loved it. He watched Viktor as closely as he could in between thrusts, up until Viktor couldn’t take it anymore before urging himself out of Yuuri.

Yuuri knew Viktor hadn’t finished and took this opportunity to exhaust the rest of his energy by sitting up and quickly pushing Viktor down to climb on top of him and mash their lips together clumsily. Viktor gave Yuuri an incredulous stare as their teeth clicked together before Yuuri slid his own tongue into Viktor’s mouth. Yuuri rolled his tongue around until he found a pleasurable movement. Then he reached a hand towards Viktor’s length and started to pump. 

Viktor felt larger in his hand than he appeared to be. Yuuri figured the pain would have been a little more tolerable if Viktor were smaller, but he couldn’t complain. He stroked with as much speed and pressure as he could while making an effort to graze the tip with his thumb as he liked to do to himself. 

Viktor couldn’t say anything, but Yuuri could hear him moaning clearly. It didn’t take much longer before Viktor began to pulsate, sending spurts of cum drizzling down Yuuri’s hand and barely landing on his chest.  
Yuuri slowly continued to stroke Viktor until he rode out the climax. 

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor and they remained for a few seconds just watching each other and breathing in the other’s warm air before Yuuri collapsed onto Viktor, embracing him immediately. Both of them were damp and sticky but it didn’t matter to either of them. 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pressed him closer to his chest. “If I had to describe love in a single word, it would be “Yuuri”.” ¬

Yuuri smiled and rested his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “And love to me will always be you, Viktor.”


End file.
